


The Story of Our Life

by Evytju



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Even More Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: "We have a lot of beautiful memories here." Dec sighed happily. "Tell us!" Hanna, their 10 year old granddaughter said enthusiastically. The two men laughed and Ant began to talk.Or where Ant and Dec tell the story of their life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100% fictional.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes in the text.

**Kind of based on _Story Of My Life_ by One Direction, but if it's possible: read the story while listening to [the cover by The Piano Guys.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22SnNHd_tuA)**

Ant looked at the two kids sitting in front of him. Their granddaughters. “Is this the tree you always tell us about?” Emma, their 12 year old granddaughter asked. Ant smiled. “It is.” He said. He felt how Dec took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “We have a lot of beautiful memories here.” Dec sighed happily. Ant looked at his husband and kissed him on his cheek. “Tell us!” Emma’s 10 year old sister Hanna said enthusiastically. The two men laughed and Ant started to talk.

 

“Mum! Can I play with those boys over there?” Little Anthony asked. He had just moved to the other side of Newcastle with his mother and his little sister Sarha. “Go on. But be careful, watch when you cross the street.” Christine answered. Ant did like he was asked and went to the little park on the other side of the street. “Hi, can I play with you?” He asked the two boys. “Of course! I’m Martin and this is my little brother Declan.” The biggest of the two answered. “I’m Anthony.” Ant said. “But people call me Ant.” “You can call me Dec.” The little one said. “How old are you, pal?” Martin asked. “8.” Ant answered. “Me too!” Dec said. Ant smiled. “What are we going to do?” Ant asked. “I have a little tree to plant. I got it from my granddad.” Dec answered. “Can we plant it together?” Ant asked. Dec nodded with a smile. With a little help from Martin, the boys planted the tree. “Friends?” Dec asked. Ant nodded enthusiastically. “Now let’s play football together.” Martin cheered and the boys cheered with him.

 

“I can’t believe it’s already my 16th birthday next week.” Dec sighed. He laid in the grass, eyes closed to protect them for the sun. Ant laid down beside him. “And this tree is already 8.” Ant smiled. “Our tree.” Dec smiled and Ant felt his heart skip a beat. He pulled himself in a sitting position. “Dec?” He asked. Dec opened his eyes and pulled himself up too. “It really means a lot to me that you call that tree _our tree_.” Ant said. It was not what he wanted to tell Dec, but it was something to start with. Dec smiled. “Ant?” He asked. Ant looked Dec in the eyes and nodded. “I think I’m in love with you.” Dec whispered. Ant didn’t know how to breath anymore for a second. “That’s what I wanted to tell you ten seconds ago.” Ant answered, whispering as well. “Can I kiss you?” Dec asked. Ant nodded. He closed his eyes and felt Dec’s soft lips on his. He added a little pressure and wrapped his arms around his best friend. Dec broke the kiss. “That was awesome.” Dec whispered. “Please, do it again, I want to feel that again.” Ant said. Dec didn’t let him ask twice. He kissed his best friend again.

 

“You look wonderful.” Ant said when he saw his boyfriend of one year. Both of their families had been really supportive of their relationship, knowing the boys would not hurt each other, that they were safe with each other. Ant kissed his slightly smaller friend on the lips. “You too.” Dec whispered. “It’s still pretty warm, so are you okay with staying outside for this date?” Ant asked. “You organised something, didn’t you?” Dec asked. Ant grinned. “I didn’t want to go out to eat something, so I made a lot myself. Come on, I’ll show you.” Ant said and he took his boyfriend’s hand. Dec ran with a big smile on his face after his boyfriend. He stood still in complete aaw when they arrived at the park. There were little lights everywhere and under their tree, there was a blanket with a picnic basket on it. “I love you.” Ant said. Dec wrapped his arms around Ant’s waist and kissed him. “I love you too.” Dec smiled widely. “Come on, let’s eat.” Ant said enthusiastically. Dec laughed.

 

“Ant, I’ve got news.” Dec said mysteriously. They had been living together for 8 years, but they were together for 14 years already. Almost half of their lives. They were both 29 now. “Is it what I think it is?” Ant asked curiously. Dec couldn’t hide his excitement any longer. “Are we gonna be fathers?” Ant asked enthusiastically. Dec nodded and jumped in Ant’s arms. “We will be fathers, Ant, we will be dads.” Dec cried. Ant cried in Dec’s neck. “I love you so much.” Ant whispered. “And it’s twins.” Dec said. “We’re gonna have twins.” He cried. “Really?” Ant asked. He had never been so happy before.

 

“Welcome home, Jade and James McPartlin-Donnelly.” Ant whispered as he and Dec walked into their house. Jade looked at Ant with her big emerald green eyes and Ant teared up immediately. “They are so beautiful, aren’t they?” Dec smiled. Ant nodded, afraid that he would cry if he’d talk. “Let’s show them their room.” He smiled after swallowing the lump in his throat. They had made one baby room, so they could sleep together until they were old enough to sleep in their own room each. The room was decorated in the Disney theme: from Aladdin over Frozen to The Lion King. Everything was in it. It was beautiful. “This, my dear children, is where you’re going to sleep.” Dec said and Ant smiled. “We should go to the park. The weather is perfect.” Ant said. Dec smiled. “And then we can talk to grandpa.” Dec’s dad had died 3 years ago. But the tree had kept growing. Dec’s granddad had not been buried in Newcastle, so when Dec wanted to talk to him, he went to the tree in the park. “We can talk to grandpa.” Ant said.

 

“You’re way too enthusiastic. What’s going on?” Ant asked his children. They couldn’t sit still for even a second. Normally, you couldn’t get them from behind their laptops. “And do you know where papa is?” Ant asked them. Jade only giggled. “I’ll take you to the cinema if you tell me.” Ant tried. The children laughed. “Dad, we’re not 10 anymore.” James said with a grin on his face. No, that was true, they were proper teenagers now: 14 years old. And Ant loved them to bits. Jade’s phone buzzed. She looked at the message she had received. “Okay, it’s time.” He said. “Time for what?” Ant asked. “Come with us, then you’ll see.” James grinned. Jade blindfolded her dad and together with her brother, she showed him the way. “We don’t have to go far like this, do we?” Ant asked. “Nope, we’re here already. Ant heard a piano and a cello play and he took off his blindfold. They were in the park. Ant looked at _the_ tree, with Dec under it in his most gorgeous suit. Ant wanted to eat him. Next to him, the piano and the cello player were playing a beautiful song. “Anth, as you may have realised by now, I asked our lovely children to bring you down here.” Dec said. “We’ve been together for 29 years now, we have the two best and most beautiful children someone can wish for, but there is still something missing in my life.” Dec said. Ant teared up when he realised what was happening. “I miss a husband in my life.” Dec admitted and he sat down on one knee. “Anthony David McPartlin, will you marry me?” Ant felt a tear rolling down his cheek when he nodded enthusiastically. “I will, yes, I will marry you.” Ant answered and he hugged his fiancé tightly. “I love you.” Dec whispered. “I love you so much.” “I love you too.” Ant answered. He heard the two children cheering in the background while the musicians kept playing.

 

“I do.” Ant said while looking Dec in the eyes. “I do.” Dec said too. The entire ceremony was like it was in the movies: perfect. There was only one place in the entire world both of the boys had wanted their wedding ceremony: under _the_ tree. The entire park was transformed in a wedding chapel with tables where also the food would be served and there would be danced. In the tree, there were hung several jars. In the jars, family and friends could put letters or other things with a message. It was beautiful.

“Dad?” Jade asked. Ant looked at his sixteen year old daughter. She looked gorgeous. “I’m really proud of you.” She said. Ant smiled at her and took her in his arms. “And I’m proud of you, girl. I’m so proud of you both, and I’m so happy with children like you.” He said. “I love you.” “I love you too.” Jade said. “And you both look beautiful, the park is beautiful, everything is perfect.” She said. Ant hugged her one last time.

 

It was Christmas Eve at the Donnelly household. Dec’s mum’s house was transformed in a Christmas heaven with – of course – a huge decorated tree in the corner of the living room. Ant looked around him with a huge smile on his face. He could not get used to the warmth this family radiated. On the couch next to him, his 24 year old daughter was talking with her fiancé. At the other side of the room, his son kissed his girlfriend. He was so proud of their children. “What?” Dec smiled. “I’m so happy.” Ant answered. Dec pecked his lips. “Me too, pet, me too.” He said affectionately. “Time for presents!” One of Dec’s nieces yelled and all the children cheered. Ant laughed. Everyone got their presents. “To end, me and Tom have a present for my dads.” Jade said and she gave a little present to Dec. “Open it.” Ant said curiously and everyone laughed. His heart skipped a beat when he saw little baby socks. “Are you…?” “We’re pregnant.” Jade answered. Both of the lads jumped up in tears and hugged their daughter. They would be grandparents!

 

 “And now we’re here.” Ant said, still holding his husband’s hand. “So you met when you were 8 years old?” Emma asked. Dec nodded. “And now we’re 66.” Ant said. “We have been _together_ for 50 years.” “That’s a lot.” Hanna said and the men laughed. “It is, but we still love each other very much.” Dec said. Ant looked at him and kissed his lips affectionately. He laid his free hand on a branch of the tree. “This, children, this was the story of our life.” Ant smiled. “And I hope your story will be as happy as ours.” Dec completed. He kissed his husband for one last time.


End file.
